


Lost & Found

by SapphireEighths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducifer - Freeform, M/M, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), a/b/o dynamics, angels can hide their wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEighths/pseuds/SapphireEighths
Summary: A High School drop out named Dean Winchester finds a feather while he's out hunting and intends on selling it to pay for his brother's tuition. However, the feather belongs to an archangel, and that archangel wants it back.





	1. Molting

He hated it. Having to walk through a damp forest that's filled with predators who wouldn't think twice about attacking him. Dean has to do this during his time off, which he has a lot of since he dropped out of High School, to make money. Most of it goes toward paying for a place to stay for him, his father, and his little brother, Sam. Another large portion goes, or rather is stolen, to fund his father's alcoholism while whatever is left at the end of the week is kept for Sam's College Tuition.  
His brother, now a senior in High School, was one of the most important things in his life, the other being the '67 Chevy Impala his dad had given him. So, when Dean learned he could make extra money form selling animal hides and meat, he leapt at the opportunity to save his brother from student loans. Sam had even asked how he was getting the extra money, knowing he couldn't have gotten that much from working as a mechanic, and he simply told him it was from hunting. On that day, Sam had only nodded and went back to studying, but that wasn't entirely the truth. Dean had managed to find the nesting place of a colony of angels. He would pick up the feathers that were in good condition off the ground and sell them.  
Angels hadn't been seen in centuries so any part of them was high in value, but their feathers were the most prized. Dean had actually thought about capturing an angel and pluck some feathers anytime they were short for cash. But then he remembered that angels could teleport, at least that's what his mother used to tell him when he was little. Now he delves deeper into the forest in hopes of finding another feather and not getting brutally murder by an angel.  
Luckily for him, he found what he wanted. It wasn't as close to the area where he found the first feather, but he wasn't about to complain about its location. Dean slipped on a pair of gloves to keep his hands from being cut, angel feathers were as sharp as razors to anyone they didn't know or trust.  
The feather was quite large compared to the others he had found. Perhaps it was a primary feather. If so, Dean was even luckier on this day than previous days. If he was able to sell this feather, which was more probable than if he sold a smaller one, he'd be able to put a significant amount of money towards Sam's College. It was mainly blue in color but had hints of teal green streaming off the shaft. This was new as well. The other feathers were one solid color, such as brown, black, and white. Now all he had to do was find a buyer, which would hopefully be easier with this feather than the others.


	2. Going Once, Going Twice...

As it turns out, the blue and teal-green feather was easier to sell than expected. Dean knew the woman that called herself 'S' would sell it quickly, as she did with any feather that was given to her, but not as quickly as she had. He should have expected it though. The brunette had many contacts and a way with people that seemed almost unnatural.

"So who's buying it?" Dean asked.

"They told me not to tell you. And besides, that's buyer-seller confidentiality." S scolded him.

"And your buyer would just hate that. Wouldn't they?" Dean asked her.

S didn't give a voiced answer. She only stared at the Winchester for a moment, with an annoyed expression on her face, before picking up a purpleheart wooden box. Dean was familiar with that box. It was where S would put angel feathers in order to transport them so no one would get suspicious and try to rob her.

"Didn't you say you used to put your tarot cards in there?" Dean asked her as he followed her to one of the back rooms.

"I used to, yes. Back when I was still a part of the circus." S replied.

"So.... What're you going to do with the feather now? Surely the buyer isn't coming back here to buy. It'd be to easy to mug them." Dean told her

"You found it on the muddy ground, Dean. I'm going back here to clean it, so the buyer doesn't back out due to a messy feather." She answered.

After walking to the back of a dimly lit hallway, S opened a door and set the box on a table. She then gathered a few cleaning supplies, put on a pair of protective gloves, and sat down on a stolen bar stool, which S had taken from her mother's bar after she had died.

"Why are you staring at me, Winchester?" S asked when she took a moment to glance at him instead of the feather.

"I wasn't staring at you. I just so happened to be staring in your general direction." Dean replied.

"Uh-huh. Sure you were." The brunette responded before going back to cleaning.

Dean continued to watch the small girl work. She was always so careful with the feathers, most likely to ensure the value stayed high instead of diminishing. She swished the blue and teal-green feather in an agitated mix of Woolite and warm water. When all the mud was off the feather, she switched to a different bucket, which was filled with clean water, and swished it around again. Then she reshaped the feather and dried it with a blow dryer on its low setting.

"There!" She exclaimed while holding the feather up, "Now it's nice, clean, and probably pretty soft."

"Only we can't tell if it really is that last one." Dean commented.

"True... Well, let's go meet the buyer!" S stated excitedly.

Dean had been driving for hours and they still hadn't made it to the meeting place. He would ask S where it was or how much longer he'd be driving, but he knew she wouldn't tell him anyways. She was always content with sitting in the passenger side of the Impala with her purpleheart box in her lap. However, Dean was the opposite. He always wanted to get these transactions done as quickly as humanly possible so he could get home. Luckily, he only had to take a few more turns before he pulled up to an abandoned barn house.

"Why here? It's not exactly illegal to sell angel feathers." Dean questioned S.

"I know, you know, and this client knows. But, said client prefers secrecy about such buying habits." S answered him.

They waited a while before a dark car with tinted windows flashed its headlights at them. It had been parked in the decrepit barn house.

"What are you waiting for? Flash your lights at them! Tell them we're here!" S said.

"Okay, okay! Just stop shaking me." Dean responded.

He flashed the Impala's lights and watched as three people exited the other car. One bulky man with blonde hair in a black suit and sunglasses to cover his eyes and two women. One of the women was dressed similarly to the man, but the other woman was dressed as if she were about to attend a masquerade party.  
She had dark blue, almost black, clothes with silver and light blue accents. Midnight blue gloves held up golden jewelry. Pearls and sky blue gems dotted themselves on the dark clothing. Her hat was somewhat pointed with the same color scheme and decorative gems as the rest of her outfit. On her face, was a porcelain mask with painted on pinkish-red flowers, blue wings, eyelashes, and dark blue tinted lips. She also had silver earrings that almost touched her shoulders.  
Dean and S got out of the Impala at the same time and walked towards the three people. When they got to a certain point, the two people in suits put up their hands to signify that they needed to stop where they were.

"Greetings angel hunters!" The flashy woman announced.

"We're not angel hunters." Dean told her.

"Then how do you retrieve such marvelous feathers? Surely you don't pick them up off the ground." She asked from behind her fake face.

"Of course that's not what he does! He has so many stories he could tell you about taking down angels." S said.

"I'm sure of it. How I wish he could regale me with such stories. But that won't happen. We won't be here very much longer, and I doubt we'll ever see each other again." The woman replied.

Then, she snapped her fingers at one of her guards. They walked towards S and gave her a suitcase as she handed them the box with the feather in it. She opened the suitcase to find it filled with cash. At the same time, the masked woman opened the box and picked up her new possession.

"Amazing! Just as you described, Sigyn!" The woman exclaimed.

S looked up in surprise before saying, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Let's just say your not the only one with connections." The woman answered adding a short chuckle at the beginning.

The two body guards walked the masked woman back to her car and waited and watched as Dean and S, or Sigyn as he now knew, walked back to the Impala and drove away. After a moment of silence, Dean looked over at Sigyn and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Dean. I'm just really going to miss that box." She told him.

"The box... You're sad about losing a box." Dean slowly questioned.

"Yep. That box was full of fond memories. Oh well, I know that woman will take care of it. She did pay for it as well." Sigyn stated.

They didn't talk the rest of the way home. Dean dropped Sigyn back off at her trinket shop before he headed home. Now he has to find a way to explain this to his dad and Sammy so they won't get angry about him staying out so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer will probably be in the next chapter... Maybe


	3. No Refunds

Dean tried his hardest to enter the apartment as quietly as he could, but the hinges of the old door betrayed him. Their squeaking managed to wake up his younger brother Sam, and he looked over to him with half sleepy, half awake eyes.

"Hey, Dee. What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Late." Was Dean's reply.

"Where were you?" Came Sam's second question.

"I took me a while to track down this stag, but i got him, Sammy. I'm going to be able to put a lot towards your College fund." Dean told him.

"Oh. Okay." Sam said before fell back onto the couch and went back to sleep.

Dean put the covers back over Sam then went to the fridge to see if his dad had drunk all the beers, along with anything he had before coming home. He had sadly, which meant he was probably passed out somewhere in the apartment. Dean sighed and closed the fridge door. Then he walked to the microwave, where Sam usually put that night's dinner if he had missed it, looked inside, and started to heat up the burgers that were saved for him. After the alarm on the microwave went off, Dean took the plate of burgers and went to his room to eat.  
His blissful grazing was cut short by the sound of someone humming. It was faint at first, and in a language Dean didn't understand, but was increasing in volume until it finally stopped just outside his door. He stood up slowly and walked towards his bed to grab the knife under his pillow. Once he had it, he walked to his door to take cover so if anyone opened the door, he would be able to surprise them.

"Why hide yourself from me, thief?" A cold voice asked him.

He jumped when he heard the person speak. Someone was in his room with him, but no one had opened the door.

"How'd you get in here?" Dean responded.

"If you know anything about my kind, you would know how I got in here. Besides, I believe I asked you a question first." The same voice told him.

"Your kind...? Y-you're an angel! Aren't you?" Dean asked with a fear laced voice.

"I am an archangel, boy. And you. You stole one of my feathers." It replied.

"B-but you have so many. Why miss that one feather?" Dean questioned. he tried to back away from the hidden figure but couldn't go any further due to the smoke-stained wall behind him.

"You have no idea what your kind does to angelic feathers do you? Some use us for clothing. They buy our feathers and turn into peacocks, showing off all that they have to gather as much attention that they can. Others use our feathers for decoration in their homes, for the same affect of course. And while the demand for our feathers increases, more humans go out to hunt us down and pluck our wings. So, they've developed fatal weapons to use on us, killing hundreds of us. That, little human, is why I miss just that one feather. Because I don't want your kind to use against mine." The voice said.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I'm just... So sorry." Dean stated while looking around the room. He was trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"You cannot feel sorry for me because you have not experienced the pain of losing so many of your brothers and sisters." The voice spoke again. Only this time it wasn't laced with bitterness but sounded as if the speaker was trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I don't know anything about losing a brother or a sister, but I still know how it is to lose a family member." Dean told the other person.

"How... Strange." The archangel began before pausing and walking out of the shadows. "No human has ever tried to relate to me... My name is Lucifer, little human."

Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but no words would come out. His emerald eyes looked up and down Lucifer's thin frame. He was tall, taller than Sam in fact, had an oval shaped face, and white hair that he had spiked back, Dean thought it made him look like he had horns. He was wearing white leather armor with light blue highlights, which made him look like a dragon.

"Why are you staring, little human?" Lucifer questioned him and squinted his sapphire eyes.

"You're the first angel I've ever seen. You look so... human. W-where are your wings?" Dean answered and asked the archangel another question.

"We are able to retract our wings to hide them from others or to keep them from knocking things over, like your lamp." Lucifer said and pointed a lamp on one of Dean's end tables. "What is your name, little human?" The archangel asked him after a short moment.

"It's Dean. Dean Winchester." He replied 

"Dean... Will you help me get my feather back?" Lucifer requested with puppy eyes.

"I-I... Yes, Lucifer. I'll help you." He stated.

This seemed to please the archangel, for he smiled before vanishing to the sound of fluttering wings. Dean gave a sigh of relief. He had just survived an encounter with an archangel and not just any archangel. He survived being face to face with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Lucifer!!!


	4. Girl meets Archangel

When Dean woke up, he couldn't remember much of what happened before he went to bed. Then, he gave a little thought to it, and it all came flooding back. The archangel Lucifer had come to him and asked him to help find his feather, which Dean had sold to a masked woman.  
He didn't know what he was going to do, and backing out of the deal wasn't an option. Lucifer would probably kill him. So, Dean had to find a way to contact Lucifer and how to find Sigyn's mysterious buyer. He didn't know how he'd do either of those things. It's not like he could walk up to Sigyn and ask her about the buyer, and he definitely couldn't walk into an angel nesting ground and ask where Lucifer was, humans and angels weren't exactly on good terms. Dean decided he'd worry more after he got Sammy to school.

"Up and at em', Sammy." Dean said before he shook his brother awake.

"I don't wanna'..." Sam groaned.

"Well you have to. For school." Dean told him.

Sam groaned again before he climbed off the couch and went to get dressed. Meanwhile, Dean went to make breakfast. He couldn't make much, they hadn't went grocery shopping yet, only a few scrambled eggs and couple pieces of bacon, which would feed him and Sam. After Dean and Sam are, they hopped into the Impala, and Dean dropped Sam off at his school.

"Who was that?" A familiar voice from the Impala's backseat asked, causing Dean to swerve.

He looked behind him to find a rather smug looking archangel staring at him.

"How'd you get back there?!?" Dean questioned Lucifer.

"I can teleport." Lucifer answered.

"Can all angels do that or is it just archangels?" Dean asked.

Lucifer gave him a look that said, 'stop questioning me, puny human.' So he didn't and put his full attention on driving him and Lucifer to Sigyn's trinket shop.

"That was my little brother by the way. His name is Sam." Dean answered Lucifer's question.

Lucifer stared out one of the Impala's windows the rest of the ride to Sigyn and her shop.

When they got there, Dean turned to him and asked, "Can you go invisible before we enter?"

"I can but why do I need to?" Lucifer replied.

"Because the person that can help us find your feather is in that trinket shop, and she doesn't trust easily." Dean told him.

Lucifer nodded his head before vanishing. Dean continued entering Sigyn's shop and assumed that the archangel had followed him inside.

"Well good morning, Dean." Sigyn greeted when she heard the bell above the door ring.

"Hey, S. So uh... I've got something I have to talk to you about." Dean told her.

"Oh! Ok. First of all, you know my real name so you can start calling me that. Secondly, I'll have to sort some things out here and then we can talk." Sigyn said.

Dean went into a room that Sigyn pointed to, so he could wait to talk to her. It was the same room that Sigyn had cleaned the feather in. She still hadn't organized any of the tables like she had wanted to since they meet.

"S?" Lucifer questioning voice rang from behind him.

Dean turned towards the previously invisible archangel and answered his question, "Her name is Sigyn, but when we meet she told me to call her 'S'."

"And why tell me her real name? She supplies humans with angel feathers. That might be a reason she hides her name." Lucifer responded.

Dean was about to explain himself to Lucifer but the sound of a door opening stole his attention.

"Dean, who're you talking to?" Sigyn's voice uttered.

"Umm..." Dean looked back to see Lucifer had vanished again then continued, "This is going to sound crazy. But that feather we sold belonged to an archangel, and he asked me to help him get his feather back."

"Wow, okay... You're right that did sound crazy." Sigyn stated.

"I know, but I can prove it to you... Or, at least, he can." Dean replied.

Lucifer took that as his cue to show himself again. This surprisingly didn't cause Sigyn to scream. In fact, she didn't even seem scared but looked at the archangel with curiosity. Lucifer did the same to her, though there was a hint of hatred in his gaze.

"So this is what an angel looks like? He's so... Human." Sigyn spoke after her analysis of Lucifer.

"Do not describe me as 'human', fake one." Hissed Lucifer.

"I-I'm sorry." Sigyn squeaked.

"So Sigyn any idea how we're going to find Lucifer's feather?" Dean asked the frightened girl.

"I do, but Lucifer's not gonna' like it..." Sigyn responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Lucifer likes Sigyn...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty McShort Short

Sigyn wasn't lying when she said Lucifer wouldn't like her plan. She wanted Lucifer to bring them another archangel's feather so she could tempt the buyer into another meeting. Lucifer was less than pleased with Sigyn's solution. For a moment, he was silent and stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Look I know what you're thinking. 'How could I ask you to do such a thing?' But trust me, this will work as long as we work together." Sigyn said.

She was trying to reassure the outraged archangel, possibly trying to keep him from killing her, but Dean knew it wasn't working, if the way Lucifer was shaking and clenching his fist was anything to go off of.

"Lucifer, it's at least worth a shot, right?" Dean asked the upset archangel.

This only angered the already upset being even more, and he turned his head to glare at Dean with narrowed sapphire eyes.

"Look if you aren't willing to do something to get your feather back, then why did you show up in the first place? Cause you obviously don't care enough to give someone, who's willing to help, a chance!" Dean shouted at the archangel.

"Ummm... Dean, I really think you shouldn't yell at him." Sigyn quietly scolded.

"No, he's right, fake one. I came here to get my feather back. If you two think this plan will work, then I'll play along." Lucifer stated calmly.

"Really?!?" The two humans asked in unison.

"Really." Lucifer replied, "After all, you two know more about your kind than I."

Lucifer left the smiling humans with a flutter of his wings. Now all Dean and Sigyn had to do was wait for Lucifer to bring another feather, and hopefully not get killed by an onslaught from the angels.


	6. Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a longer chapter. Hopefully it makes up for the previous one...

Lucifer didn't come back the next day, or the next, or even the day after that. Dean and Sigyn grew more anxious as the days went by. They resorted to occasionally looking over their shoulders, awaiting an attack. However, to their surprise, no angel ever came after them.

"Hey, Dean, has Lucifer came back yet?" Sigyn asked him one day.

"No, I was about to ask you the same question, but I think I know the answer." He replied.

"Awwww... Do you miss my big bro. already?" A new voice sounded from behind the two humans.

Instinctively, Dean reached his pocket knife, and Sigyn reached for her lucky baseball bat that was underneath her counter, she had put it there after an u fortunate transaction with a shady customer.

"Don't worry I'm not here for a fight." The voice uttered. "Lucifer told me to come here and talk to you guys."

A rather short man with, almost, shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes walked towards them. He wore a dark colored shirt, an unbuttoned forest green over shirt, dark jeans, and dark grey shoes.

"Lucifer's your brother? But you don't look anything like him!" Sigyn said with astonishment lacing her voice.

"And you don't look anything like my dead wife. Besides, it's not my fault Lucifer and Michael got all the tall genes." Gabriel sassed her.

"Your wife was named Sigyn? Is that why Lucifer calls me 'fake one'?" Sigyn questioned while leaning forward, seemingly very interested in what the angel had said.

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders and walks over to one of the many shelves in Sigyn's shop. He picked up a fake skull with even faker rubies embedded in its eye sockets.

"Why didn't Lucifer come with you?" Dean asked after Gabriel got bored with he skull and picked up a shrunken head by its long hair.

"High and Mighty wanted to talk to him about where he's been." Gabriel replied.

"Why?" The other two people in the room asked him.

"Well, since our father left, Michael became our leader and he still considers Lucifer as a lieutenant, even though he resigned a while after the war stopped." Gabriel answered, "So, Lucifer sent me in his absence. I mean, he's planning on using my feather after all."

"You know about the plan?!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know all about it. Don't worry, I won't tell High and Mighty or anyone else about it. It was part of mine and Lucifer's deal." Gabriel said before standing on his toes and mimicking his older brother, "I'll give you candy, Gabe, if you promise not to tell anyone about this."

After he finished, he dropped back to his regular height. Gabriel had since put down the shrunken head and was looking at a bunch of grotesque objects that Sigyn had never been able to sell much of. Dean guessed people didn't really want porcelain people that had ripped their own organs out or a bunch of disfigured masks.

"Okay... Did you bring the bait feather today or are you waiting for Lucifer?" Sigyn inquired.

Gabriel turned to her to show off a look that said 'I'm trying not to laugh at your stupidity' before he responded with, "Technically I brought six wings worth of feathers, but I'm not going to give you one today. I just wanted to get to k ow the humans who me and my brother are going to be working with."

Gabriel smirked at them before disappearing with a flutter of wings like his older brother did when he was done speaking to them.

"At least we know where Gabriel gets his dramatic entrances and exits from." Dean said to try and lighten the heavy air the angel, no archangel, had left in his departure.

Sigyn chuckled then left her counter to open her store for the day. She and Dean said their good-byes and he went to go see his brother's graduation.

Dean was late to the ceremony, and his father wasn't too happy about that, Sam probably wouldn't be too pleased either. John had actually managed to save Dean a seat even though he was either slightly drunk or was dealing with a hangover. They sat in the elevated section of the auditorium scary talking to one another. When the ceremony was over and Sam had finally gotten his degree, both John and Dean congratulated him and gave him a huge 'Winchester Family' hug. John even said he was proud of him. After, they went out to celebrate, no alcohol of course, then went home and crashed in their separate beds, well Sam on the couch and the other two in beds. Unbeknownst to them, the archangel of music was also present at the young Winchester's graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos, bookmarked this, or has even read it.


End file.
